Dark vs Light
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Takes Place sometime after X-4  See Return of the Brotherhood  and includes four new characters in conjunction with Shadowmaster2323. Two new mutants have appeared and have joined the X-men and Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on Ashley's- the Crystal Hawk or just plain Hawk- door. "Hawk," a female voice called out through the door. Hawk looked at her alarm clock tiredly. 7:00. She moaned and dropped her head back onto her pillow. "Hawk," Ororo Munroe- known mainly as Storm, especially to Hawk- said, coming into the bedroom and shaking her, to get her up. "Come on, Hawk, wake up. Just because you're one of my star pupils with the new set of twins, doesn't mean that you can sleep all the time."

Hawk moaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Storm, it's seven in the morning. You know that I sleep until eight, or nine."

"Or ten-thirty if I'm in a good mood. I've warned about your little midnight rides. Besides, you should know by now that if I get you up earlier than eight, it means you're going on a mission."

That got Hawk's attention. "Mission?"

"Yes, you, me, and Wolverine. Cerebro's picked up some activity from the Brotherhood in the sewer system."

Hawk made a face. She didn't like the idea of going through human wastes. "Relax," Storm said, "it's not in service anymore, it's an old one."

"Why aren't Isabel and Annabel going?"

"Their power won't be needed for this mission. Plus they have to catch up on their studies."

Hawk would've liked to go with her new best friends, but any mission was better than sitting around and doing homework. "Isis!" Hawk called to her white wolf as Storm started to leave the room. Isis came in and started to lick Hawk's face. Hawk started laughing; now she was definitely up. Storm gave her a strange look.

"You let Isis lick your face?"

"Just the cheek and neck. Nowhere near the mouth; it gets me up."

"That reminds me," Storm said as Isis came to stand beside her at the doorway. "We're also bringing Isis and Sky. That's really the main reason why we need you. Danielle's connection to animals isn't as strong as yours, and since those two belong to you, Logan and I figured that it was best to bring you along."

Hawk nodded and got out of bed for a ten-minute shower. Isis went to the breaker to turn off Hawk's water if she was in there too long. Hawk was out in five minutes flat and in her uniform in one minute. She decided not to use her cape this, time was a wastin', as they would say back home. It took her two minutes to reach the hangar. Storm was already in the _Blackbird _and ready for flight. Hawk took co-pilot. Storm had been training her in the simulator with Rogue and the twins, so she's had some training and by the way she passed her tests with ease, would be allowed to pilot the jet soon. Logan came in and saw her in the co-pilot's seat. She grinned. "Snooze 'ya loose."

"Funny," Logan growled, "I don't usually snooze." Isis was in navigator's seat and Sky, Hawk's hawk, was on the console beside her. Logan had to take the seat behind Hawk. Hawk giggled at his scowl, and then called to the animals.

"Isis, swap with Logan."

_Gladly,_ Isis said. _As long as I don't have to deal with his glare. _Isis and Logan did not have a great first encounter_, _and she was still wary of him. Sky stayed on the console though. They didn't need Storm distracted, and if Logan tried, well, he would receive a peck from her. He knew that if he so much as touched one of Hawk's animals with his claws, he would receive worse from her. And considering Hawk was more powerful than him, he didn't need to bother.

"Remind me again why we need the bird?" Logan asked. Hawk rolled her eyes.

"All settings go, Storm," Hawk said, putting on her headset.

"Because we need someone to watch from above, and Sky's the best one we have."

"I thought you said that you _both_ agreed that you needed Isis and Sky."

"Well, I didn't say that he was happy about it," Storm countered.

It was about a ten minute flight and no quarrels had broken out between Wolverine and the animals... yet. Sky took off for the skies when the landing ramp was let down. Hawk went into the manhole first. Luckily it was a dry one, but her sensitive nose told her that one of the serviceable ones wasn't far away. She tried not to gag, one of her main issues with smells. She levitated Isis down, then Storm and Wolverine came down. Hawk telekinetically closed the manhole after Sky did a fast swoop. Isis sniffed the ground and growled._ Sabretooth was in here,_ she told Hawk.

Hawk rolled her eyes. "Great," she growled.

"What?" Storm asked.

"Sabretooth was in here," Hawk replied, her senses going on full alert. Sabretooth was one of the more formidable enemies that Hawk had gone up against. Of course she didn't know about her powers then, but still, Sabretooth probably would love to see her dead. He also had a grudge against Storm for some reason. Rumor was that she went to the train station to go get Rogue after she'd left after a near-fatal power surge. Sabretooth and Toad had attacked and Sabretooth had wanted to hear Storm scream, which, of course, as everyone knows, never happened. When she was captured on Lady Liberty, Sabretooth had tried once again, but Storm was saved by the bell when Wolverine came down and spoiled the party. Everyone still thought that he wanted to hear her scream.

Isis led the way. She led them farther from the serviceable one, which was a relief to Hawk. However, they soon reached a forked tunnel. One tunnel went straight, the other one went to the right a few feet farther back. _Mystique's been here too,_ Isis said.

"Mystique's here also," Hawk passed on. "I wonder if fly-eater's around here."

"Enough, Hawk," Storm said in a commanding tone. She usually didn't mind Hawk's taunting or sarcasm, but this was different. They weren't out in the open, which already made near-impossible to go for cover. Hawk understood and looked away. "You two go on ahead; I'll take the tunnel to the right."

"Are you sure?"Hawk asked. Usually when it came to this, Storm would take Hawk with her since Logan was more than likely to come back from a gun-fight.

"Yes, Hawk," Storm said. "You and Logan need to learn how to work together once in awhile, and you need experience in hand-to-hand combat in closed spaces."

Hawk knew about Storm's claustrophobia, but she still didn't like it. "Are you sure you don't want to take Logan with you?" she tried, surprising Logan. She usually made sure to keep them separate that way no lives were lost, but Storm was acting weird this time. "I've got my reflexes nailed, so I don't need a backup."

"Hawk, this isn't up for discussion. You and Logan need to learn to work as a team, and he's the best teacher for combat."

Hawk didn't like it, but didn't take it further. Logan didn't like it either, and said so with his eyes. She stood behind Logan and made a swooping motion with her hand. It was a signal for Sky to follow. Storm didn't notice as she took off for the tunnel.

X

Storm watched as Hawk and Logan went through the other tunnel. She didn't like seeing Logan so worried, but she didn't want him to see her freeze in combat because of a fear she's had since she was a child. She walked about ten feet before looking up to see Sky. "Hawk told you to follow me," it wasn't a question. The hawk simply swooped down and landed on her shoulder. "I could use the company anyway."

She walked maybe hundred yards before coming to an area that expanded slightly and had shelves in either side. She suddenly wished she had taken Hawk's offer. Still, she walked on. She felt the air-currents shift a second too late. Sabretooth came and caught her on the shoulder, before knocking her out with his fist.

X

Hawk and Logan were walking down the tunnel when the reached the dead end. "Guess we turn back," Logan said.

Hawk looked up. "Not quite," Hawk said. Isis had lost the scent trail earlier, Logan knew, but he still didn't understand why Hawk wouldn't listen to him like she listened to Storm. He knew those two had a bond, like a mother and daughter, the way Damien had one with Storm. Hawk and Storm had lost both lost their parents young and in some sort of accident; they both have had to live on the streets at some point and act like thieves, and they both had similar powers, although Hawk had more of a variety. But why she couldn't listen to him for once?

X

"Look, kid," Logan said, "just because I'm not 'Ro doesn't mean you can do what you want. I'm the co-leader-"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Hawk retorted. She was at the arch now, her back turned to him. "I know that perfectly well."

_Hawk! _Sky called out. Hawk clutched her head.

"Gees!" Hawk exclaimed, then muttered, "I've _got_ to work on that."

_Easy, Sky,_ she thought. _What is it?_

_It's Storm._

Hawk looked at Logan and he knew automatically. _Are you alright?_

_I'm fine. Storm's not though._

_Let me guess, it's Sabretooth._

_Right._

"Great," Hawk muttered. _How far are you?_

_About a hundred yards in._

_Alright, I'm comin'._

Hawk severed the connection and turned to look at Logan. "Please tell me that it was Mystique that grabbed her," Logan said.

Hawk couldn't help it. "It was Mystique that grabbed her."

Logan didn't buy it. "I _knew_ I should've gone with her."

Hawk rolled her eyes and cautiously walked into the tunnel. There was no time to check for ambushes. She started singing 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift in her mind.

_It's getting dark_

_And it's all so quiet _

_And I can't trust anything now_

As soon as Hawk reached those lines, something moved in the shadows. She looked Logan's direction, but he obviously didn't notice anything. She continued.

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes so cold_

Hawk looked up as she continued. It looked like there were shelves_._

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_

As soon as she said those words, a hawk appeared above her. A _glowing _hawk. She used her hand as a visor to shield her eyes. Isis growled. _There's someone else here._

"Do you know who it is?" Hawk asked.

_No._

_That's a relief, _Hawk thought to herself. She still didn't want to take any chances though. She extended her senses out and found out that there were two other minds around. One right above her, on the shelf. Before she could probe deeper though, the hawk swooped down and knocked her back, practically blinding her. She was suddenly reminded of her friends Dazzler and Magma, and how they had to control their light sources.

When she got her sight back, Logan was standing over her. "Are 'ya gonna help me up or what?" She said, getting up herself.

Logan shrugged. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I saw somethin' in the shadows, next thing I know, I see a glowing hawk coming at me, and it knocks me down."

"A glowing hawk," Logan said slowly. "I think you need your eyes checked."

"Well, if you hadn't had your back turned worrying sick about Storm, you'd know what I was talkin' about," Hawk retorted. "Besides, there are two other people in these tunnels. One's farther beyond the wall, the other's just left."

Logan gave her a look that read, _Telepaths._ Hawk rolled her eyes. Luckily when she had reached out with her senses, she noted that no one else was in the immediate vicinity. She got a wicked look in her eyes and darted off, surprising Logan.

X

"What were you thinkin'?" a boy of fifteen years of age demanded his twin sister, his neon yellow eyes startling her in the darkness.

"What do 'ya think," she retorted. "Making sure no one follows. They were with that other group."

"If you had been listening, Kestral," the boy shot back. "Then you would know that they weren't. That Canadian guy is worried about someone."

"Not our problem, Kia," Kestral said. "That girl almost caught me."

"I think she wants to help."

"_Us?_ Two teenagers living in the sewers? Please, Kia."

"She knows there's two of us, I felt her probe." He didn't mention that it felt like a gentle caress.

"Great," Kestral grumbled. "Let's go."

X

Hawk reached the tunnel before Logan. It was close to pitch black in there. Storm had probably used one of her electricity balls to walk through. Logan, she knew, would be able to see just fine, but, despite all of her amazing abilities, she wouldn't be able to see a thing without shape-shifting. Isis growled. _Sabretooth __and__ Mystique are in there._

"What about fly-eater?" Hawk asked.

_No._

"Well this should be easy," she muttered, flicking her palm as a fireball appeared. She slowly led the way through. Suddenly, Sabretooth came down at her. Her senses had already flared by then, and she just managed to dodge and throw the fireball at him. She quickly shifted into her all-time favorite Star Wars character, Mara Jade Skywalker. This gave her some advantages. Mara was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, telekinetic, telepathic,_ and _could control lightning. She also the sharpest danger sense out of all the Star Wars characters.

Sabretooth unsheathed his claws, and Hawk decided it wasn't worth it. She just kicked him where pain certainly _not_ welcome. Then turned back to Logan, who was fighting Mystique. "Logan! Swap it up!"

Logan gladly moved out of the as she leaped in the air, double-kicking- one kick per leg- and catching Mystique on the jaw, then doing a round-house, and finishing it off with a right-hook that made her unconscious. She looked up to see Logan and Isis working together to keep Sabretooth down. Sky was also helping. "Isis!" She called. Isis knew what she was going to be asked to do and wasted no time on it. "C'mon girl, find her, find her."

Isis led her to where there was a small stream. _I'm so gonna regret this,_ Hawk thought, as she stepped through. There was a small alcove not too far from her. She held a torch in her hand, and quickly the light touched Storm's crammed body. Her breath was coming in raggedly, as if it hurt her to breathe. "Logan," she called, shifting back into her normal form. "Come quick, she's injured."

Logan appeared quickly. "Can't you heal her?" he demanded. "What's wrong with her?"

Hawk placed her hand on Storm's neck and did a quick probe, before looking at him. "No," She said, a little coldly. "I can't heal her just like that Logan, it depends on the type of injury she has. Right now, her trachea or larynx or something like that is broken. I didn't exactly get to anatomy, I had a sub for a full nine weeks and we didn't do much. I just know that it's not her windpipe, otherwise she would be dead. Anyway, it's not so much as making it difficult to breathe as it is making it painful to breathe. Right now, the only thing that's helping her is her control over the air. It- Logan look out."

Logan swung his claws to catch Sabretooth, and Hawk shape-shifted into Rogue, another one of her best friends. Hawk touched Sabretooth and gave him a knock out dose. Then she shifted back into her regular self before the effects of Rogue's powers could take place on her. "Let's go," Hawk said. Logan gently picked up Storm and they all went for the jet. Hawk levitated first Logan, then Isis. Sky flew out.

Hawk went to the pilot's chair and got the pre-flight settings ready while Logan took Storm to sick bay. When he saw Hawk in the pilot's chair, he had a horrified look on his face. "Oh, no."

Hawk grinned. "Oh, yes," Hawk replied as she pulled the throttle. Logan flew back. "Hold on," Hawk said, smiling as she said too late, on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel and Anabel Showstine, identical twin sisters, were waiting on the hangar as the _Blackbird_ came in. Isabel noticed that Hawk was piloting. Damien, one of her best friends came in. "Are they back yet?" he asked. Isabel pointed at the _Blackbird _in response. The jet landed gently and without a bump. They saw Isis and Sky come out first. Isis ran over to Rowan, Damien's wolf, and the two started to have a playful tussle. Hawk came down next and ran over to her friends. "Hey, guys," Hawk said.

"How come you got to go on a mission?" Annabel demanded teasingly.

Hawk shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."

"Mom!" Damien cried. The girls turned to see Storm in Logan's arms.

"What happened?" Isabel whispered.

"We were attacked by the Brotherhood," Hawk replied. "Storm went down first. Sabretooth broke her trachea or something like that. It was painful for her to breathe for awhile, but I healed that up as best I could. Right now she's out, it probably be another hour or so before she wakes up. "

"And where were you and Logan?" Damien demanded.

Hawk rolled her eyes. Isabel knew that Hawk wasn't competing for attention from Storm. Storm was like a mother and a big sister to her. Hawk was a mutual friend toward Damien, but Damien was so protective of Storm that he would blame anyone who was with Storm when she got hurt, especially Hawk. "_I _was with Logan when it happened. We hit a forked tunnel and Storm wanted me and Logan to go down one and she the other. She didn't want us to see her freeze should it come to a fight. But that's not all." She quickly looked up then beckoned them into the elevator. She closed the door and hit the button to the floor where their rooms were. "There were two other kids there. Both mutants."

"How do you know?" Annabel asked.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but there was a glowing hawk."

"Yup, you're right on that one. You are crazy," Damien said.

"Damien." Isabel scolded.

Hawk just rolled her eyes. "I wasn't hallucinating if that's what you're implying. There were two other people. One of them was controlling that hawk."

Isabel knew that when Hawk was saying she saw something, it was best to believe that she saw something. The doors opened and they all stepped out. "Look, Damien, you can ask Rowan to translate for Isis. She'll tell you there was one other person, but I sensed two. The other one wasn't close enough to pickup a scent."

"Well, well," a malicious female voice said behind them. No one needed to turn around to know who it was. "If it isn't the elemental freaks."

Hawk and the others turned around. "If it ain't the cuckoos," Hawk replied.

"Gee," Phoebe said. "Do you miss your clone so much that you hang out with the elemental freaks for comfort?"

"Is your heart so cold that it needs a blast of energy to melt it?" Hawk shot back. Then tried to play diplomat. "Look, we don't want any trouble. Just let us go to our rooms and that'll be the end of it."

The cuckoos laughed. "Ooh, so sorry, but you already have trouble, bird-brain."

Isabel saw Hawk's hazel eyes flash. This was not good. "You guys know what it's like to lose a sister," she spoke up. "Why don't you guys leave her alone about."

"You know what red-eyes, why don't you mind your own business," Irma said.

"If you guys wanna fight," Hawk said. "Why don't you pick one in the danger room?"

"How about we pick one now." Phoebe said.

"Grab my hand," Hawk whispered. They took each other's hand and Hawk put a mental barrier around each of them. Isabel knew that the Cuckoos were trying a telepathic assault on them. But Hawk's telepathy was more powerful than theirs combined. However, they still had their ways of breaching it. They combined into one mind, augmenting their telepathy greatly and putting pressure on Hawk. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck them. All three girls screamed. Then Kitty and Rogue came out.

"Problem girls?" Rogue asked the Cuckoos.

"Just keep that freak away from us," Phoebe said. Celeste who had been silent through out the whole conversation, looked sympathetically at Hawk then walked away with her sisters. Rogue turned back to the others.

"Everything alright, guys?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Hawk mumbled. She then turned and went into her dorm, which was only a few doors down. Isabel and Annabel wanted to follow, but they both knew that Hawk wanted to be alone. The Cuckoos crossed the line when they had brought up Hawk's dead sister, Crystal. Rogue looked at the twins and Damien.

"Care to explain?" Rogue said.

"Hey," Damien said, "the Cuckoos started it."

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor X asked, coming up behind Rogue and Kitty.

"Cuckoos tried to take more than they could handle." Isabel said. Professor X looked to Kitty and Rogue, who shook their heads and held their hands up. Indicating that they weren't part of this.

"Storm just woke up. She wants to see Hawk."

They all pointed to Hawk's door and he took the hint that now probably wasn't the best time. Isis and Rowan came up just then and Isabel got an idea.

X

There was some scratching on Hawk's door. She was on her bed, crying, and looked up at the sound. There was a whimper. Hawk got up and opened the door. There was no one else in the hallway besides Isis. _Come on, _she said eagerly. _Storm's awake in her room._

_Alright, _she sniffed.

X

Storm was asleep when there was a knock on the door. She woke up almost instantly. "Sorry," Hawk said as she came in. "Didn't mean to wake you."

_It's alright, _Storm's thoughts came to her. Hawk gave her a puzzled look. Logan was in with her when she first woke up, that was when they realized something. "Lo..." Storm tried to say hoarsely. She couldn't. So she switched to telepathy. _Logan was in here earlier. Sabretooth struck my larynx, so it's going to be a day or so before I can get my voice back._

_Ouch, _Hawk sent back telepathically. _Laryngitis. Helped me fail my freshman year. Spent a week or so at home during the last nine weeks because I thought I was sick. Turned out to be allergies, but I couldn't talk or talked hoarsely for awhile. The only time I talked clearly was when I had something to drink. Still had a hacking cough though._

_Thanks._

"Sorry," Hawk said. "How are you feeling overall though?"

Storm shrugged. _Alright I guess._

Logan walked in just then. Hawk walked out. "Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Storm rolled her eyes. He'd asked her the same exact question an hour ago. She knew he could tell what she was thinking by looking at her face. Logan laughed. "Alright, I get it."

"You know, Sabretooth could've killed you."

Storm scowled and flicked four of her fingers from her temple. Hawk was teaching her some sign language, this sign meant_, I know._

Logan smiled softly and gently caressed her cheek. "Next time, please have Hawk check it out before you go off."

Storm rolled her eyes, but smiled. and motioned him in.

X

Kai and Kestral were by a fire in the tunnels. They were near a mutant group called morlocks, but they stayed well clear of them. Kai was practicing making animals in the shadows, which was his gift. Kestral made animals with light sources. "Kestral," Kai said, not looking up from his work. "Why don't we check out what that group was doing next time we see them?"

"Why?" Kestral asked. "We're doing just fine on our own."

"But what about friends? I was watching that girl from a peephole, and she seemed sad about something."

"Don't tell me your falling for her?"

"I don't know if I am or not, I didn't get a good look at her. It was too dark."

"Look, we're fine out here. Besides, it's not like _she_ would understand anything."

"I don't know, Kestral, she had a haunted look in her face that means something."

"Look, just drop it," Kestral snapped.

"Okay." Kai said sadly. Kestral had been in a bad mood ever since becoming an orphan and forced to live out on the streets. He wished he had someone to relate to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawk was out on Midnight Storm when the Professor came out. "Whoa!" she exclaimed when he rode up beside her. "Where did you come from?"

"Why don't we... slow these horses down... to a walk... before we talk," the Professor said in between breaths on a choppy canter. Hawk laughed, then pulled gently on the reins.

"Been awhile since you talked while ridin' hasn't it?" Hawk asked, her southern accent coming out the way it did when she was telling a joke or teasing someone.

"Yes," The Professor said. "But that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"You couldn't've asked me this yesterday?"

He gave you a stern look. "You really should not read my thoughts."

Hawk shrugged. "They don't call me prankster for no reason."

X

Isabel, Annabel, and Damien were in one one of the common rooms. Annabel was playing pool with Alison Blaire, Jimmie, and Amara Aquilla. Annabel was about to hit the eight ball when the Cuckoos came in. "Guess what freaks?" Phoebe called. The girls rolled their eyes while the boys turned to look at them. Although most of the normal people these days practically called every mutant a freak these days, the Cuckoos only did it to annoy everyone. Mainly to anyone without telepathy or unusual mutations, like Leech. Minus the adults of course. Phoebe continued when no one answered. "We'll be joining the X-men soon. Specifically _your_ team"

"What!" The girls and Damien exclaimed.

The triplets snickered, "Now we'll see who's Ms. Munroe's star pupils. Bird-brain won't even stand a chance." Then they left. Everyone exchanged horrified glances. It was Isabel who broke the silence.

"Hawk is _not _gonna like this."

"Ya think?" Annabel replied, turning back to the table and shooting the eight ball into the pocket.

Ali sighed. "I just wish that they would stop calling her that. I mean she's a nice girl and all, despite all she's been through. I'm not sure why they even call her that to begin with."

"It's because of her name," someone said from the door way. They looked to see Kitty standing there. "Like one of my nicknames is Kit-Kat."

"But everyone who says it to you does it teasingly," Annabel pointed out. "_They _do it to bring out the worst in her."

"Still," Ali said, "the question is should we tell her or not?"

"Tell me what?" Hawk asked, coming into the door with her iPod in one ear, as was the usual case when she came back from a ride. She mainly did this so that she could hear the adults when they asked for her. The bad part about this was that she could hear bits and pieces of a conversation while walking by.

"Guess that answers your question," Amara said to Ali.

"That we'll be joining your team soon bird-brain," Irma said.

Annabel saw Hawk visibly clench her fists before pausing her music and taking out the ear bud. "If it ain't the cuckoo birds."

The triplets just stared at her for a moment while the girls secretly smiled at this. Isis came in just then, growling at the Cuckoos. Rowan followed. Celeste backed off instantly, but Phoebe and Irma kept it up though. "Keep your stupid mutt away from us."

Isis barked and growled, baring her teeth into a snarl. Everyone who knew Hawk knew that she didn't control her wolf's emotions or actions, and knew that she wouldn't interfere unless blood was drawn. "You two should know better by now," Hawk said. "Isis is a pure-bred wolf and not a mutt." Logan came in a moment later.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "That beast over there-aah!"

That was it for Isis. She immediately pounced on Phoebe. "Isis, no. Heel." Hawk commanded pulling Isis away with her telekinesis before she touched Phoebe. Isis obeyed reluctantly. She got a scolding look from Hawk, which she laid down at. The Cuckoos left. Ali, Amara and Annabel were at Hawk's defense almost instantly.

"Hey," Dazzler said. "They provoked it. Isis gave off all the warning signs and only Celeste acknowledged it. The other two ignored 'em."

"Thanks, Ali," Hawk said, not looking at her. "But I'm just gonna go upstairs now. Enough trouble has already been caused."

Everyone looked at each other. They knew that Hawk was just going upstairs to cool off some of her steam and try not to think of the Cuckoos.

"Logan, Storm, Annabel, Isabel and Hawk, please meet with me in Cerebro please." The Professor said over the intercom.

Annabel and Isabel went into the elevator to take to the Cerebro room while Logan went upstairs to get Hawk and Storm, who was in her attic loft.

X

Storm was about to go down the staircase when she reached Hawk's room. She heard some sobbing. "Hawk?" she asked, opening the door a little. Hawk was lying on her bed, with Isis's head on the bed side. Storm walked over to her. Isis looked up and stepped back willingly. "Hawk, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Hawk sat up. "I'm sick of the Cuckoos taunting and teasing," Hawk said, sniffing. "They think they own the place and can keep teasing the residents for fun."

Storm looked at her sympathetically. She was teased also when she was her age. Logan knocked on the door, and they both looked up. "Hey," he said. "The Professor wants us downstairs."

"We know," Storm said, getting up with Hawk, and walking over to him. Hawk walked on with that mischief look in her eye. Isis followed.

"How's she doin'?"

Storm shrugged. "She's trying hard not to get into a power struggle with the Cuckoos, but she's getting close to the edge again. Then again, I think that Dazzler is about to blind the Cuckoos if they keep it up. What happened downstairs anyway?"

"I actually didn't hear most of it," Logan said as they walked down the staircase. "I heard Isis growling and when I came into the room, the Cuckoos were there with their most likely victim. Then Phoebe called Isis a beast and the horses almost broke lose, had Hawk not pulled Isis away telekinetically."

"Horses?" Storm asked giving him a curious look.

"Working on it," Logan said. Storm laughed.

X

Storm and Logan were the last ones to come into the Cerebro room. "From what Hawk told me," Charles began. "There are two other mutants. Cerebro's picked up on two, mutant signatures, related. It's possible that they could be fraternal twins."

"Two girls, two boys, or boy and a girl?" Hawk asked.

"Boy and a girl," the Professor replied. "How did you guess that so quickly?"  
"Crystal and I knew a pair of fraternal twins at Apopka High. Two girls that looked nothing alike, and they always said that they were twins. One was tall with red-gold hair and the other was slightly shorter with curly dark dirty blond hair, sort of like mine."

Charles nodded, then continued. "Given the current state of things, I want you five to go out and try to recruit them. Storm, you'll lead, Logan you'll be second in command. I don't want any of you to be alone at any point."

"What about Isis?" Hawk asked. "She has some pretty keen senses to the world around her."

"Isis can go with you," Charles said. "As long as she can be kept under control." He gave her a meaningful look. She nodded and got up and went to get ready. Everyone else followed.

X

As they walked down the ramp, Isis picked up a scent trail. They got maybe ten feet when she growled. "Great," Hawk muttered. "The Brotherhood's here." It was maybe another moment before they stepped out in front of the group. Annabel and Isabel came up behind Hawk on either side, while Logan came up beside Storm. Isis had her hackles raised and was snarling. "What the heck are you doing here?" Magneto stepped forward, flanked by Mystique and Sabretooth. Two new members followed. "Great," Hawk muttered again, "now there are two _new_ mutants to deal with."

Storm stepped up behind her and placed her hand on Hawk's shoulder. A signal that told Hawk to step back. Magneto smiled at this. "Same thing you are, my dear; to get some new recruits."

Storm felt Hawk gather her energies to bear. She gave Hawk a warning glare and the air relaxed. "We don't want any trouble," she looked at Hawk. "Do we, Hawk?"

"No," Hawk seethed. Wolverine looked at Storm. She could tell that he was caught between wanting a fight, and trying to find the kids instead. _Send me to find them, _Hawk said telepathically. Storm flicked her eyes briefly toward her before replying.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, _Hawk said. _I have a lock on the twins through my telepathy. Send me with Mystique. She and I are both shape-shifters and with her out of the way, y'all won't have to worry about copies._

Storm saw the logic in Hawk's plan._ Alright, but if the Professor finds out about this, he will kill me._

_No, sweat. You know my reflexes are pretty quick, and I'll make sure to keep five feet distance from her._

She looked at Logan then gave the slightest nod toward Hawk and Mystique. He reluctantly nodded. "Alright, how about we work out a compromise. We'll send out our shape-shifter, Hawk, and you'll send out Mystique with her. Hawk has a lock on the mutants through her telepathy."

"What ever happened to your sister?"

"None of your business," Hawk snapped. "Let's just say that my powers were dormant up until a few months ago."

"Anyway," Storm intercepted, "those two will go and recruit them while everyone else stays here."

Magneto thought about this for a moment, then nodded to Mystique. "Deal, Windrider, my shape-shifter for yours. At least now we won't have to worry about any copies."

Storm rolled her eyes and Hawk stepped forward to Magneto. "Let me tell you somethin'," Hawk said darkly. "If you or your pals get anywhere near my friends, Isis, that wolf, will be allowed to give you a bite that you won't wish to feel. If you plan on any attack, I'll know about it and you'll wish that you'd never seen my face."

"Hawk," Storm called. Hawk turned to look at her. "Go, we'll be fine."

X

Hawk walked with Mystique out to a drainage area. "After you," Hawk said, holding out her hands in a pass-by gesture.

"I don't think so," Mystique said shaking her head.

"Look," Hawk said irritably, "If I had wanted to pull a prank on you, and I won't say that I'm not tempted, I would've done once I was out of Storm's line of sight. I can do much more than telepathy and shape-shifting, believe me."

Mystique looked at her then realized something. "Your sister was the one that could produce and control fire wasn't she?"

Hawk nodded. "Yup, as it turns out I have the exact same powers as she did. Including controlling all four elements." Mystique rolled her eyes then changed into a snake while Hawk changed into a Hawk and followed. Then they came into the main tunnel. Hawk led the way through the maze.

X

Logan and Storm were in the X-jet, watching the twins from the view port. Or at least Storm was. Logan was to busy giving Storm a massage and trying to kiss her neck. Storm giggled. "Logan," she laughed, "not while we're on assignment."

"Why not?" Logan asked. "The girls are fine out there."

"You little pushover," Storm said. Isis started barking at something. "I think you better go see what's going on."

Logan growled a little, but went anyway.

X

Sabretooth watched at the edge of the trees, next to the jet as Wolverine came down the ramp. He was upwind, so he had very little chance of being detected. As soon as the Wolverine had his back turned and started toward the barking wolf, Sabretooth went up the ramp.

X

Storm felt the air displacement as someone came up the ramp. "Back already?" she asked, then stopped as she saw Logan step into view down below. By the time she looked into the view port for the reflection, it was too late. Someone grabbed her hair and she froze instantly. She didn't have to look at the face that was coming around on her right, she felt his claws on her scalp. "Sabretooth," she whispered, her voice filled with fear and disgust.

"You and the Wolverine are in a relationship now," Sabretooth stated. He started to stroke her cheek, and she tensed at his touch. She suddenly wished that she had gone with Logan.

X

Annabel and Isabel were talking with each other when one of the Brotherhood came up to them. "And what are your pretty little names?" he asked.

"What's yours?" Annabel asked.

"Fair enough," he replied, "I'm called Avalanche."

"Right," Isabel said, not really interested. "Nice to know. Good thing there isn't any snow around."

Ann laughed. Avalanche growled, and was about to clap his hands when Ann stopped him. "Whoa, easy there, tiger, she was just kidding. Everyone knows you need sound to cause an avalanche. So, I'm assuming that you make seismic sound waves. Not really sure what good that'll do 'ya against someone who _causes_ earthquakes." Avalanche backed off a little.

"So then what do you do?"

"Me? I control the other two elements: Air and Water. She controls Earth and Fire."

They turned to see Logan walk toward Isis, who had started barking. Both Isabel and Annabel knew why, and laughed when she laid down and rolled on her back.

X

Logan walked over to the white wolf. "What?" he asked. "What is it?"

Isis just rolled onto her back and sort of teetered back and forth, as if she was asking for a belly rub. Isabel and Annabel weren't too far away and laughed at this. He turned to see that she had a view of the view port and growled. "You've gotta be kiddin' me," he said. "You mean you did all of that so that I could get away from Storm for a bit?"

"Actually," Isabel said, her red eyes twinkling with amusement, "I think Hawk told her to do that. Don't forget that they can contact each other at great distances as well."

Again Logan, "You really think that's funny, don't you Hawk?"

Isis suddenly flipped from her back and started barking again, razor sharp teeth bared. "Don't start this," Logan said.

"Uh... Logan," Annabel said, "I don't think that was Hawk."

Isabel turned to see what her sister was staring at. "Yeah, I think she's right, I really don't think that was Hawk this time. Look."

Logan turned to see what they were talking about. They had a perfect view of the view port. Logan saw that Sabretooth was in the cockpit, standing right next to Storm. He unsheathed his claws and dashed toward the ramp, Isis right on his heels.

X

Storm was now gripping her armrests, her knuckles practically white, as Sabretooth started to kiss her neck. Not exactly the best part of her day right now. "You're making a very big mistake," she said darkly. Sabretooth stopped and turned to look at her. He stares into her fearful brown eyes, and she tries to avoid his amber gaze, but he only laughed and stroked her left left cheek; the way she was trying to look until his claw stopped her, and forced her to turn her head toward him. She shut her eyes, but that only made him smile more. The air was by now charged with electricity. She would have used her lightning by now, but that would ruin the controls if she missed or only grazed him. Plus, the twins were too close for her to use an outside source. She could try to fight him hand-to-hand, but Sabretooth was much bigger than her and he had his claws and brute strength to help him overpower her. She was about out of options, until she felt, then heard the sound of claws scraping the ramp; followed by the thumps of feet.

Isis came rushing in and went straight for his legs. Sabretooth barely noticed, and just kicked her. Isis yelped, and Storm grimaced. She recovered though, and went in for another. Sabretooth kicked her with the ball of his foot smashing against her head, and then kicking her in the ribs again. Isis squealed and yelped twice. Storm gasped as she smashed against the wall. When Hawk found out about this, she was going to have a bone to pick with him. At least that will give her something to think about other than the Cuckoos. Sabretooth then came in front of her and whispered in her ear. "Is that all you've got?"

"Hey, bub," Logan called behind them. Sabretooth looked up to see Wolverine, with claws unsheathed, and fire in his eyes. "You like beating up defenseless girls." Isis growled, then whimpered. _Looks like she fractured a rib_, she thought. "Storm, get Isis outta here."

Storm was about to, but Sabretooth grabbed her by the neck and dug his nails into the back of her neck. "She's not going anywhere."

X

_Storm and Wolverine are in the jet together,_ Isis said telepathically to Hawk as she levitated through the tunnels. They were in the one of the working ones and there was no way Hawk was going to touch that gunk. Hawk smiled and giggled a little.

_Get their attention somehow,_ Hawk sent back. It was too good to pass up._ Bark at something._

_Alright._

"What are you smiling about?" Mystique asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," Hawk said. "But I'll tell you anyway. Isis is going to pull a prank on Storm and Logan. Turn left." They left the river and found dry land where Hawk could land her feet.

"So, Windrider and Wolverine are in a relationship with each other?" Mystique asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Hawk replied. "They should be up a little farther ahead."

"So why do they call you Hawk?"

"Because of my name in a book series call 'Warriors' and the fact that I _own_ a hawk. Why do they call you Mystique?"

"Can't you find that out for yourself?"

"I don't like to pry people's past. Especially if it's painful. I know what's that's like and I don't want to experience any more pain than what I have already felt. My guess is that because your past is a mystery to them. A unique history."

She was right about the twins, though. A boy about her age was kneeling by a small fire. A hawk was glowing was right above it. When the boy looked up he dashed off into the next tunnel. "Wait!" she cried.

"Leave him," Mystique said. "If he's too scared to face us-"

"Mystique, shut up." Hawk noticed there were shelves around her. Using her telepathy, she realized that the tunnel that the boy had rushed into was actually an alcove. And that the other mutant was a female, in the shelves. "We're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk."

The hawk was starting to glow brighter. Hawk focused her telepathy on the girl. "What's your name?" she asked inaudibly. Then she knew. "Kestral," she said turning the direction of the shelf that Kestral was on. The hawk instantly turned into a dagger, and went to the girl's open hand.

"How do you know who I am?" she demanded.

"Did you really think that you or your brother were the only ones with gifts?" Hawk asked, nonchalantly. "I have a variety of powers. Including telepathy."

Kestral jumped down as her brother came out of the alcove. Hawk could see, thanks to Kestral's dagger, that she was about her height with her reddish brown hair in a pony tail. She was a little creeped though by the neon-yellow eyes. Her brother, was a little taller than they both were, with spiked blond hair- sort of like Angel's- with a light violet shade in his eyes that captivated her. "So then who are you?" Kestral demanded, bringing Hawk out of her thoughts.

"My name's Ashley, but I'm known as Hawk. This," Hawk indicated, with a slight nod of her head to Mystique. "is my mutual partner, Mystique."

"Mutual?"

"Let's just say we work on different sides." Hawk said brusquely before softening a little. "I'm part of a team of mutants called X-Men. Our teacher is a Professor called Professor Xavier or Professor X for short. Our leader is the Headmistress, Ororo Munroe; but we like to call her Storm. We're hoping that maybe you two would join us. Maybe even learn more about your abilities and learn to control them."

"And become the softies that you all are," Mystique sneered.

Hawk turned to make a comment, but then grabbed her head. Pain was shot through her entire brain and nervous system, causing her to sink to her knees. Then she screamed only one name. "Isis!"  
"Hawk," Kai said, rushing over to her. "Hawk what is it?"

"Isis," she whispered. Her voice was filled with pain "She's my... my wolf. Something's happened to her."

"And that's why you should join the Brotherhood," Mystique said. "We'll show you what it's like to enjoy life as a mutant. And to show that you don't need to restrain yourselves as a mutant."

The pain in Hawk went away. "Don't listen to her," Hawk said.

Mystique spun in the air and kicked her in the head, causing it to snap to the left. "Hey!" Kai exclaimed. Hawk moaned.

"Come on Kai, let's get out of here," Kestral said.

"You're going with _her?" _Kai asked, shocked. "After what she just did?"

"Well, Mystique makes alot more sense to me than she did. " With that they both dashed out of the tunnels.

X

Kai stayed with Hawk until she got up. "C'mon," she said, grasping her ribs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a telepathic connection with Isis," she explained going up the manhole. "Whenever she gets hurt, I feel her pain in the location of where it hurts. Do you need anything?"

"No," Kai said, following her. They came up into an alley.

"Nice, place," she commented.

"So what now?"

"You afraid a heights?"

"No," he said, not really sure whether to ask if she was kidding or not.

"Then take my hand and hold on tight."

Kai did and they shot up in the air together.

X

Logan knew he couldn't rush head on into Sabretooth. He'd just use Storm as a shield. There was a sudden concentrated blaze behind him, shot at Sabretooth. That knocked him down, with a bad burn on him. Storm gasped. "What did you do that for, Is?" someone asked behind him. He turned to see the twins had arrived.

"What do you think?" Isabel retorted. "I had to get him away from her somehow."

"Yes, but you could've just severely injured her," Logan said.

They looked to see Logan looking at them. "Hi, Logan," Isabel said.

They all rushed toward them, Annabel going to Isis. "Logan," Storm breathed.

"Hey," he said gently. "It's alright."

"Logan, I think he's got me. His claws... it feels like..."

"Hold on," he said pulling her forward. Sabretooth's claw tips were inside the skin.

"What's going on here?" a voice called from behind them. They turned to see Hawk with a boy right behind her. Then she turned to see Isis. "Isis!" she cried. As she hurried over, she saw Sabretooth and Storm. She turned to Annabel. "Keep an eye on her okay?"

Annabel nodded. Hawk went over to Storm. "Okay, Storm, keep _real_ still. Don't even breathe if possible." Hawk placed her finger tips just below the claws and concentrated. She then slowly drew the claws out of the skin. The claws were out in a few minutes.

"Okay," the boy said. "Ew."

"Deal with it," Hawk said.

Sabretooth stirred. "I've got a bone to pick with you," she said.

"Later, Hawk," Logan said, helping Storm up.

"Do me a favor guys," Storm said, getting back into the pilot's seat. "Don't tell Damien."

Hawk nodded and the rest agreed. Hawk went to Isis. "Do _me_ a favor then, dump _him_." She pointed to Sabretooth, and Logan did obligingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Damien woke up with a headache. After arguing with his mother the night before and barely getting any sleep, his head felt like it was going to explode. He looked at his alarm clock. 3 A.M. "Uh, that's just great." He mumbled to himself. "I need to get some space, maybe the shadows will help me clear my head." He said. He walked over to his sliding glass door, which led to a balcony, and then he walked outside. At this time of night, he felt at peace.

He was in his natural habitat. The darkness always calmed him down. He knew he had control of it. He wasn't scared of it, there was nothing to be scared of.

He used his powers to lift himself up into the sky. He could control the darkness, the shadows, the very thing peopled feared. He laughed to himself. He remembered when he first met his mother. It was on a night like this.

_Damien heard somebody moving outside of his room. _Why is anyone here? _He thought. He lived in an old house. It was ready to collapse. In this house he was safe, from everything and everyone. When he first got his powers, his real mother was proud, but his step-dad thought he was a freak. It didn't bother Damien much, because he never liked the guy anyway. Then he heard someone removing the boards on the windows, then a cough (from all of the dust), and then footsteps. "Hello? Is there anyone in here?" He heard a female voice say. "I don't want to hurt you, I want to help." She said. He could tell by the way she spoke, that she was telling the truth. Damien got up out of his old bed and walked to the door. He cracked it open. He saw a beautiful woman standing there with long white hair. She quickly turned toward where he was hiding. "Hello?" she asked. _

_"Get out." Damien said with a strong voice. _

_"Listen, if you're Damien, I know what you're going through, I'm a mutant just like you." The woman said. _

_"So, what if you are?"__ He retorted.__ "I don't need anybody. I've been living on my own for three years, I think I'll be fine." _

_"Well, will you at least come out so I can have a good look at you?" She asked. He didn't know why, but he did as she asked. It could have been that she reminded him of his mother._

"_What do you want?" He asks coldly. _

_"My name's Ororo Munroe, I work at a school for mutants. I was wondering if you wanted to join." Damien looked at her. She was stunning. _

_"So you run a school for people like us? So wait, what are your powers?" _

_Ororo smiled. Her brown eye's fogged over white. The temperature in the room dropped. There was wind. "I can control the weather. What're your powers?" _

_Damien laughed. His blue eyes fogged over black. "That's funny, cuz I can control the darkness." Ororo laughed._

That was such a good memory for Damien, soon after he joined the school, Ororo and him became close. He began to call her mother and she referred to him as 'son'. It was the happiest time of his life, until he got captured. But after a year, he was reunited with his mother.

She showed him that he shouldn't hate anybody, that everybody had good in them. At this point in time, he hated one person. Sabretooth. He wanted him dead. He'd hurt his mother for the last time. He told Rowan that she was going to be with Storm from now on, and that she was to protect her at all costs.

Damien's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "I thought I'd find you up here." He looked down to his balcony to see his mother. He hadn't noticed that he was floating about one-hundred yards above the mansion. "Mom. Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Ororo used the winds to lift her up next to her son.

"Okay, I guess. I wanted to know if you're okay." She said. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." He said, sullenly.

"Damien, you should know better than to lie to me. I know that when you're up here, you're worried about something or thinking a lot about something." She said.

"It's you."

"What? Me? Why?" Ororo asked.

"Mom Sabretooth could have killed you! Don't you understand that?" Damien said.

"But he didn't-"

"Yea" he interrupted her, "not this time, but what about the next? What if next time there's nobody around to help you? He could kill you! I don't want to lose another mother to a psychopath!" Damien yelled.

Ororo hugged her son. His real mother was killed by his stepfather when he tried to kill Damien, but she wouldn't let him. So he killed her to get to him. Thankfully Damien got away. Ororo noticed that Damien was crying. He rarely cried. "I- I can't lose you too. I've already lost one. I can't lose another." He sobbed.

Ororo just held her son closer. "Damien, I won't leave you."

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." She said. She gave her son another hug.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said. "What is it, son?"

"I want Rowan to be with you at all times now. Please, don't go anywhere without her. She can at least help if you get into trouble."

"I guess I could, for you." She said, "I think we should go in." She said. She lowered herself back onto the balcony. "Come on. It's past your bedtime."

"Mom…." Damien groaned.

"Now young man." She smiled up at him.

He smiled right back. _I may have lost one mom, but at least I found her. _Damien lowered himself back onto the balcony. "Rowan, go with mom." He said. Rowan got up off the bed and headed for Ororo's room. Damien laid down in his bed. "Night mom." He said.

"Goodnight son." She whispered as she shut the door.

"Come on Rowan." Ororo said as she walked out of her son's room and down to her own.

X

The next morning Ororo woke up to Rowan licking her face. "Get up!" Rowan said.

"I guess Hawk was right, that does work. What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's seven." Rowan said.

Ororo jumped out of bed and got ready. "Oh man, I can't believe that I slept in." She said. "Let's go Rowan." Rowan jumped off of Ororo's bed and followed her.

When Ororo got down to the kitchen, the only person there was Hawk. "Hey Storm." Hawk said. "Good morning Hawk, why are you up so early." She questioned her. "I couldn't sleep. I heard you and Damien talking last night."

Ororo looked at Hawk, "What all did you hear?" She asked.

"Just about how Damien's really worried about you, you know, he's really protective over you." Hawk said with a smile, "I think he'd even beat me up if I tried to hurt you, but I would never do that."

"I know Hawk." Ororo said.

Just then Phoebe and her sisters came in. "Hey bird-brain, where's the elemental frea-" Phoebe stopped mid sentence when she seen Ororo standing there with Hawk.

Hawk smiled.

"What was that Phoebe? I didn't quite catch that last part?"Ororo asked

"N-nothing. Ms. Munroe." Phoebe stuttered.

"Oh really? Because I think that that earned you and you alone to clean the black bird, inside and out." Ororo said, "You will do it this Friday. I hope you don't have anything planned."

"No Ms. Munroe." Phoebe walked looked at Hawk. Hawk had a wide grin on her face and stuck her tongue out at Phoebe. Then she saw something familiar.

"Ah!" Phoebe said as she saw Rowan, "She's going to attack me." Phoebe cried out as she jumped behind her sisters for protection. "No I'm not? I'm _Rowan,_ not Isis. Don't worry, I won't attack you unless you give me a reason to." Rowan showed her teeth.

Phoebe cowered behind her sister. "Relax, I won't let Rowan hurt you."Storm said

"Okay." Phoebe said as she quickly walked away from the kitchen, afraid that Rowan would attack her any moment.

Hawk looked at Storm, "Thanks" she said.

"For what?"

Hawk laughed, "For giving me something to use against them next time they try to pick a fight with me or the twins." Ororo smiled and walked away, Rowan following her closely.

X

Isabel ran up to Hawk in the hallway, Annabel close on her heels. "How did Damien find out?"

Hawk shrugged. "I don't know. I may be a blabber mouth once in awhile, but I know how when to keep it shut."

They looked at Annabel. "Don't look at me," she said, holding her hands up defensively.

Then it hit Hawk. "Isis," she growled darkly. "Isis must've told Rowan."

"And considering Rowan tells Damien everything," Isabel continued.

"Rowan told Damien," Annabel finished.

"I'm gonna kill her," Hawk said.

"I'll dump the body," Isabel said.

"You've been watching SVU again," Annabel said to Isabel.

"If anyone asks, tell them I'm burying a puppy," Hawk said teasingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawk was heading out for the stables for another ride. She stopped at the tack room when she noticed a black cat with virtually no eyes. She knew who that was and telepathically located him. "Alright, Shadowmaker," she called out, looking up at where the bales were in the hay loft. Kai looked out and over.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Do you really think you can hide from me?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "This is my hideout. It's actually more of my refuge or sanctuary."

Kai sighed and shook his head at her question. "Get down here," she said.

He did and landed softly next to her. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing," he replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You're not answering mine."

_Nancy Drew moment,_ she thought. Then, she smiled. "I usually come out here to blow off some steam, helps me clear my head. That black mare over there is mine," she said, nodding slightly towards Midnight Storm. "Her name's Midnight Storm. Although when Storm's around, just call her Midnight."

"Why do you call her Midnight Storm?" he asked.

Hawk laughed then beckoned him. "Follow me."

Storm was munching on her hay when Hawk came to the door. She looked up and nickered. "Come here, girl," Hawk said. Storm did. As she lifted her head up, Hawk blew into one of Storm's nostrils. Storm blew back, and Hawk giggled.

"Why did you do that?" Kai asked at her strange way with the horse.

"It's an old Native American trick. Basically, it's telling her that I'm her friend, and when she blows back, it means she's mine," Hawk explained, wrapping her arm under and around the horse's head, before using her other hand to move the forelock. There was a small grayish star mark. "It looks like a hurricane, so that's why we-I call her Midnight Storm."

There was a screech and they looked up to see a hawk up there._ Who's the new boy?_ Sky asked teasingly.

"Oh, you just stop it," Hawk replied. Kai looked at her. "Get down here if you want to say hello."

Sky did and landed on Hawk's arm, her talons not doing any damage to the flesh. Hawk then placed her on her shoulder. "This is Sky," she said.

"Gees," he said. "How many animals do you have?"

"Just three, Isis, Storm and Sky." Hawk paused for a moment. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure," he said. Hawk took Sky off her shoulder then did a thrusting motion that the hawk took as a cue to take off. Kai followed her out of the stables. They found a small area under a canopy of trees to sit under. They were also close enough to the mansion that any of the adults could find them in case they broke curfew on accident. The sky had just grown dark and stars were just starting to appear.

"Are you thinking about you're sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you reading my thoughts?"

"I don't need to, your body language says it all."

"So, what else can you do besides telepathy and telekinesis? You were talking to Sky as if you could understand her."

Hawk smiled. "That's because I can. One of the things that came with my telepathy. I can also control the four elements- which includes the weather- shape-shift, and transform into the Crystal Hawk if necessary."

"Wouldn't that be part of your shape-shifting ability?" Kai asked, a little confused.

Hawk shook her head. "No. What would be part of my shape-shifting ability is transforming into you and then using your powers. The Crystal Hawk is my ultimate primary ability. It's where all my powers are at their strongest."

"So, where's your family?"

Hawk suddenly had a haunted look on her face. Then she shook it off, but still avoided his gaze. "They're dead. Yours?"

"Same here. Well, except for Kestral."

Hawk nodded. "Never know what your family will do."

X

Kai, looked at her questioningly. She sounded like she knew more than she was saying. "You sound like you mean more than your saying."

"I do," she sighed. "I had a sister once. A twin-well, more specifically a clone." That shocked him, but he let her continue. "When we first arrived, she joined the Brotherhood and made everyone in the mansion believe she was dead. I knew it wasn't true. She was a mutant too, and had the same powers as I do. The only exception to that was she couldn't heal herself and I can. It was then that I found out I was a mutant. I held such a grudge against her that, during our second encounter, I had a small accident. I had amnesia for awhile. Then they all came back. It turns out that the Brotherhood was being controlled by a powerful telepath called the Shadow king. He had tried to control my sister before, and he was partly successful that time. I managed to snap her our of it, but the Shadow King wanted Storm. In the end, Crystal died, but we saved everyone else."

"So, you've been through this before, right?"

Hawk nodded. "She's buried in the memorial gardens."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it's good to talk about it though," she sighed. "Storm was right."

"Wanna go inside?"

"Yeah, I think they're watching Tim Hawkins. He's _hilarious."_


	6. Chapter 6

The entire common room was cracking up with laughter as they watched Tim Hawkins: Insanitized. Hawk had recommended it so that everyone could relax and have some fun. Logan received a few looks with the alcohol joke; and, of course, everyone cheered and cracked up at the 'Government Can' song. When the whole movie was over everyone went to bed, Ali singing Chik-fil-a. All of the fights and worries were gone for one night, and a great night of laughter.

X

"So what's up with this Brotherhood thing?" Kestral asked. "Because I don't like it when people waste my time."

"The Brotherhood," Magneto said, "is a group of mutants that show mutants not to be afraid to show themselves and stand up for themselves."

"And if anyone stands in our way, we hurt them?"

Magneto nodded. Kestral thought about this for a moment. "I'm in."

X

Hawk and Kai rode through the forest the next day, stopping for a break at a nice stream bed. While the horses stopped and grazed for a little bit, the two teenagers talked. "So tell me more about your powers," Hawk said.

"Well," Kai said, "as you know I can manipulate shadows and turn them into anything I want. My weapons, like Kestral's, actually make people black out, or kill them if I wanted to. But I actually find it funny to watch as people think they're hallucinating."

Hawk giggled. "Yeah, that's would be funny to watch."

They were silent for a moment. "Any... girlfriends?"

Kai shook his head. "No. Kestral and I never really stayed in one place long enough to make any friends. Any boyfriends?"

Hawk smiled. "Fair enough. No. Unlike you, I stayed in an orphanage until me and Crystal ran away. While I was there, I had a hard time making friends. In fact, I've had trouble making friends since elementary school. So I've been pretty much a loner all my life."

The two teenagers were sitting on a stone next to each other. Kai reached out and pushed back some of her hair. "You don't seem like a loner to me."

Hawk looked into his captivating eyes. There was just something about them that she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. Without realizing what was happening Kai leaned forward and she did the same. Their lips had just barely brushed when there was a little growl behind her. She glanced behind her to see Isis standing there, ready to stick her nose between them. "Great," she said. "Brought a chaperon."

Kai laughed and together they got up on their horses, and headed back to the mansion. They had just finished rubbing down the horses when Hawk's cell phone rang. "It's Storm," she said, looking at the Caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hawk," Storm said, sounding somewhat relieved. "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Hawk said, confused. "We just got back from the ride. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Just hurry up and meet us in the hangar bay."

"Okay," Hawk replied, really confused and puzzled about what was going on. "See you in a few."

"Bye."

Hawk pushed the 'End' button and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "We've gotta go."

"Why?"

"She didn't say. All she said was to hurry up and meet her and the rest of the team in the hangar bay."

"Let's go then." They both raced off into the lower levels of the mansion.

X

Storm was waiting beside the _Blackbird_ when the kids came in. She looked at her watch. Two minutes flat. "Good timing," she said.

"Well," Hawk said, breathlessly."You said it was urgent."

Storm could hear a slight wheeze in her voice. _Girl must've been pushing it for her to be breathing like that._

"Follow me," she said, beckoning to them as they got on the jet. "Magneto's group is starting to wreak havoc again. This time, they're aiming it at school's. The Professor thinks they'll be heading for children's homes and orphanage's next if we don't stop them quickly."

Kai and Hawk quickly took their seats. Hawk with Rogue, just behind Kitty and Dazzler. Kai with Bobby behind Angel. Storm had the plane airborne in three seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

The flight to East Palestine Elementary was short considering it was located in Ohio. "Okay, everybody watch your backs and be careful. Don't do anything stupid, or risky." Ororo said. She looked at Hawk. Hawk gave her a 'who me?' smile. Ororo smiled and laughed. "Let's go."

She lowered the Black Bird's ramp and walked off with Rowan close by her side, followed by Hawk, Kai, Angel, Dazzler, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue.

The school looked perfectly normal. "Hawk." Ororo said.

"They've got all the students in the auditorium." Hawk said, "Sabretooth, Magneto, Kestral, and Mystique are here." Kai looked at Hawk. "Don't worry, you can handle her." She said as she led the way into the school.

They snuck into the school. They when they got close the auditorium, Hawk stopped. "Wha-" Kai began to say, but Hawk held her hand out indicating that he should be quiet. There was a slight whimpering sound coming from the room.

Then the doors to the auditorium were busted open by Hawk. "Let's go."

The group followed. "Ah, my dear X-Men. How unpleasant it is to see you again," Magneto said, "Ororo, didn't you learn last time? I have the power, you don't, and you don't stand a chance." Ororo walked toward Magneto, who was on the stage, and spoke. "Let them go Magneto," she said, "They're just children! What threat do they pose? None." Sabretooth jumped out from behind the curtain.

Ororo was ready for it. She ducked as he jumped at her, he landed about six feet behind her. Before he could strike again, Hawk attacked him. "Hey," Hawk said, "I've got a bone to pick with you." Sabretooth smiled as did Hawk. "Hawk, take care of him; Kai, you get your sister; Rogue and Kitty, get mystique; everybody else get these kids out of here," Ororo ordered, she looked at Rowan. "Are you ready?" Rowan nodded and transformed into her 'mega-wolf' form. They advanced toward Magneto.

Xxx

Hawk kicked Sabretooth in the jaw. He was thrown backwards. "That's for Isis." She said. When he got back up she attempted to punch him, but he grabbed her arm before she could.

He gave her an evil smile, "Well this is for interfering." He threw her through the wall.

She landed in a classroom. _That's gonna bruise _She thought as she cracked her back. Sabretooth walked through the whole he made. "Had enough?" He asked.

"Nope, you?" She said. She stood up and delivered a punch to his stomach.

"Wow, is that the best you've got?" He asked. She looked at him. Then gave him her own devilish smile, she threw him through the wall.

Xxx

"Kestral? Why are you doing this?" Kai said to his sister.

"Because Kai, I want those humans to pay for everything they did. Just like mom, the X-Men will abandon you like she did. Once they find out what you can do." She retorted

"Not they won't, they know what I can do. They've already called me and X-Men." Kai said.

His sister walked closer to him. "Kai, I've been looking after you for a while now. And if you want to be with them, go ahead, just stay out of our way." Kestral said.

"I can't do that, if I have to , I'll stop you." Kai said.

Kestral looked at him. "Sure you will Kai."

xxx

Ororo looked around. Hawk was keeping Sabretooth busy, Rouge and Kitty were fighting Mystique, Kai was talking to his sister, and the rest managed to get everybody out. Magneto had an aggravated look on his face, _I hope he doesn't do anything that'll risk their lives._ Ororo thought. "Magneto," Ororo yelled up to him. "What do you what with these children?" "Come closer my dear, I'm hard of hearing these days." He said. He gestured to where he was floating above everybody.

Ororo jumped on Rowan's back and they flew up to Magneto. "Nice puppy dog you have there Ororo." He said.  
"Oh shut it." Rowan growled. "Rowan. Not here." Ororo said, she looked over to Magneto "what do you want Magneto?"

"Simple my dear, Kill the children or when they grow up, they'll kill ours." He said. He lifted a little boy, about five years old, into the air.

"Don't!" Ororo yelled, "Please don't! You can't!"

"Oh yes I can," Magneto said with a wicked smile. He swooped down and grabbed Rogue too. Then he flew out of the sunroof. "Come and get them Ororo."

Ororo jumped off Rowan's back and flew right after him. _I'm not going to let him win. No matter what the costs. _She thought. When she finally reached Magneto, she knew what he was planning. He dropped Rogue and the boy at the same time, only he threw them in different directions.

"Which one will you save?" He said.

_Rogue first, she's an X-Men and she's falling faster than the boy. _Ororo thought. She flew after Rogue and caught her. She lowered her down with the winds. She looked around for the boy, he was falling about one hundred feet from where she was.

Magneto's smile faded when Ororo went after the boy, "Oh no my dear, it's not that easy."

Ororo wasn't listening. "Hang on! I'm coming!" The little boy was crying. When Ororo was about fifteen feet away, a jet was heading directly toward them and the school.

"Great." She said. She reached the boy, and then she lowered him down to Rowan. "Rowan! Take him in."

"Ororo! There's a plane!"

Ororo dropped the boy to Rowan. Ororo turned back around. She raised her hands and the wind was pushing the jet back slowly.

_It's not going to work! It's falling to fast. _Ororo thought. The plane was coming closer. _I'm not going to let Magneto win! _Ororo looked at the plane. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew she shouldn't attempt this, but she had too. She felt the magma flowing beneath the Earth's core, the wind blowing in south America, and the cold from Antarctica. She was one with the planet. She could control it all. Anything she wanted, but last time she did this it almost killed her last time. But she didn't care, If she could save everyone, then it was worth it. She opened her eyes. Suddenly there was electricity coming from her eyes and hair. She lifted her hands up, and the plane stopped. She lifted it up into the sky with the winds. It didn't take much out of her.

She turned back to Magneto. He was floating in the air stunned. "How?"

"That is none of you concern, because now you see, I'm as powerful as Jean was. So If you mess with humanity again, I will kill you." She said in a strong voice.

"No you won't Ororo." He said.

"If you don't believe me, I'll have to show you." She said. She lifted her hand easily and Magneto started choking. "I can control the air, the weather, and all the electricity that flows through your body Magneto. You can't stop me. But I won't kill you yet," she lowered her hand, "you may go. But remember what I said."

Magneto took in a big breath. He glared at Ororo.

_Don't forget Magneto. _She said to him telepathically.

He lowered himself into the school. Rowan flew up toward Ororo. But Ororo started falling.

"Ororo!" she said. She flew towards her and caught her. Then she too flew back into the school. When she got there, she noticed Magneto was gone.

"Ororo!" Rogue cried out. "What happened up there?"

"I don't know, but Ororo's sleeping, so it must have worn her out." Rowan said.

Kai and Hawk came running over. "What happened?" "I'll explain it later." Rowan said.

Kai picked Ororo up off of Rowan and they went to the jet.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, she caused the winds to stop that plane from falling," Rowan was saying to Hawk and Kai. "Then I could have sworn I heard her speak telepathically to Magneto."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Hawk said. "She _spoke _telepathically? The only time she can do that is if, by the slightest chance they get through her static, a telepath is speaking to her. Mainly me, considering that I can get through more easily."

Rowan shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I saw."

Isis came in the room. Rowan and Isis automatically began tussling with each other. "By the way Isis," Hawk called to the white wolf. "I have a bone to pick with you."

Isis stopped instantly and raced right out of the room. Rowan followed more slowly. _Scaredy cat_, Hawk thought, sending it to Isis. There was a growl. Hawk and Kai laughed. Isabel, Annabel, Rogue, Kitty, Dazzler and Magma came into the rec room a moment later. It was apparent that they wanted to get a juicy story from Hawk. "So tell us what happened," Isabel demanded.

Hawk shrugged. "I just gave Sabretooth a good beating. I think I brought down his pride."

"Better be careful, sugah," Rogue said. "Messing with Sabretooth is not a good thing."

"Well, neither is messin' with my animals."

"Well," Ali said, "what else happened?"

"I gave Sabretooth a good kick in the jaw, went for a punch, got thrown threw a wall, bruised my back, and threw him back the same wall."

"You_ threw _Sabretooth?" Annabel asked.

"Telekinesis will do that to 'ya, honey," Hawk said.

Everyone laughed.

_All X-men, please meet in the Danger Room,_ a computer voice said as the alarms went off. They were all grateful that Siryn wasn't the alarms. Her sonic screams would make you deaf for at least a month. They all met with Angel, Iceman, Colossus, and Damien in the Danger Room a few minutes later. Storm, Beast, Emma Frost, Wolverine, and Professor X were already there. "Is this some kind of drill?" Dazzler asked.

"Somewhat," Professor X said. "We were testing you on your quickness to respond. Now, we are going to test you on your ability to work as a team while trying not to get harmed."

The room went from metal to one of the corridors in the X-mansion. Suddenly, trapdoors opened from under them. The girls screamed and the guys yelped at the suddenness. Dazzler and Magma were dropped into one room, Rogue and Colossus into another; Iceman and Kitty; Angel and Damien; the twins and Hawk into another one, and Kai dropped onto Damien. "Okay," Hawk said, getting up. "Ow."

The twins were groaning also. Suddenly, their door was busted into. Soldiers came in, holding their weapons up and bearing them on the girls. Hawk put up a force-field. Isabel got a fireball, Hawk shrunk the bubble a little as Annabel stepped out to bring the winds upon the soldiers. The soldiers fired, but Hawk's telekinesis diverted any shot that would've hit Annabelle. Isabel caused a huge blaze that hit and forced them back. The three girls ran out.

X

Storm and Logan were observing the kids as they fought. In about five seconds, Hawk's group was already out of their room and rushing into the battle. "They're good," Logan said.

Storm nodded and switched the monitor to where Kai, Angel, Kai, and Damien were. Kai held a Shadow-dagger in his hand, while Damien controlled the shadows so that he exposed those in hiding. Then Angel and Kai went hand-to-hand and then bursted out of their room. "Let's see what happens when we turn it up a notch," she said, pressing a button.

X

"Kai!" a familiar voice called to him. Kai turned around saw Kestral standing there.

"Kestral-" all of a sudden, a huge light came from the center of her being, blinding Kai and the others almost instantly.

"Dazzler!" Hawk called from his left. The light dimmed a little bit as Light Mist began to surround them. Then a laser beam shot up from up the corridor and into Kestral.

"No!" Kai cried lunging for his sister. More soldiers came in from Dazzlers direction.

Angel grabbed Kai and the kids got out of the melee. Hawk was in the lead with Dazzler, Annabel and Isabel. Rogue, Colossus, and Kai were just behind them. Iceman, Damien, Magma, and Angel covered the rear. When they rounded a corner, Iceman created an ice wall. Then they all darted off into the secret passages.

X

Logan and Storm watched as Colossus opened one of the passage ways. Logan looked at Storm. "Do they really think it's that simple?"

"Give them a break Logan," Storm said, pushing another button, and flipping a switch. "This is a training exercise that they're not used to."

X

As they rounded the corner, about a hundred guns were pointed at them. "I thought this was the way out!" Magma cried.

"Did you guys really think it would be that easy?" Logan asked, coming out of another wall with Storm right behind him.

"I didn't," Hawk said, "you guys don't give us a break for anything."

"I'll remember that the next time I give out extra credit Hawk," Storm said.

"Shoot," Hawk said inaudibly, knowing that that comment was going to come back to haunt her. That was when the bullets started flying. Hawk automatically put up a Force-field around them. Then built up her energy and pushed it out. The guns went flying the other direction as did the bullets. Wolverine was already on the job and Dazzler was shooting her lasers at them. Shadow and Shadowmaker were controlling the shadows- Shadowmaker using his dagger when necessary- and revealing their targets that the lights from Dazzler couldn't reach. Finally, they all reached the door that would complete the mission.

As they walked out, the Professor's telepathic call came again. _All _X-_Men please meet me in the hangar bay._

The kids groaned. They had just completed an unexpected training session, and were all tired. Why on earth would they need to meet in the hangar bay? They all complied though, and they soon found out why. Isis and Rowan went on the plane_._

X

Storm landed the jet by an abandoned underground tunnel. "I can't believe Magneto decided to kidnap the president," Hawk complained. "He's insane! How did he even figure which 'Copter was Air force 1? They are always in motion, no one can figure it out."

"He was on the jet this time, Hawk," Professor X said.

"Yeah, but still, you have to deal with the Secret- oh, right. I forgot. He has Sabretooth and Mystique to handle them."

They all disembarked from the jet. Hawk telekinetically opened the doors to the shelter. Then she slowly lowered the Professor and then followed everyone else in. Suddenly, the doors closed behind them. "Uh-oh," one of the girls whispered.

"Hey, Hawk," Angel called. "How about a torch?"

"Only if you want to get Bar-Be-Qued."

"Okay, guys," Dazzler said, lighting herself up a little.

They walked forward a little. Storm was in the lead with Logan, Dazzler and Magma, followed by the Professor and Angel; Kitty and Bobby; Rogue and Colossus; with Hawk, Annabelle, Isabelle, Damien, and Kai in the back. Rowan and Isis covered the rear.

"Welcome my brothers," a familiar voice said. Storm stopped abruptly, almost causing a collision behind her. Everyone looked up to see Magneto standing beside the President, who was tied up to a chair. "Have you decided to join us?"

The Professor spoke up for them all. "Let him go, Magneto. You don't any more trouble than what you already caused."

"Once again," Magneto sighed. "You seek a hope that's not worth looking for."

"Hawk," Professor X called. He was telling her to untie the President. Hawk was just about to when the rest of the Brotherhood came out of nowhere. Everyone stood there ground and the wolves leapt forward on either side of the lead group; spines in mo-hawks and teeth bared in snarls. Magneto gave the signal to attack, and the battle began. Kestral automatically went for Hawk. _How nice,_ she thought. _There's five or six girls in here, and I'm her first target_. _That's just a great way to get on my good side._

Kestral tried attacking her by first blinding her and then trying to stab with her light-dagger. However, she didn't know about Hawk's ability to shape-shift, which gave Hawk the advantage. She shaped herself to look like Dazzler.

This surprised Kestral quite a bit. Normally people would be squinting, shielding, or shutting their eyes to keep from going blind. She didn't know that when Hawk shape-shifted, she copied the brain-waves of the exact person she was copying. She also didn't know that Dazzler was immune to light. While Kestral was in shock, Hawk snap-kicked her in the stomach.

X

Sabretooth went directly for Storm. Wolverine blocked him though. That was when Mystique came in to interfere. Although, she was just shocked by Storm's lightning bolt. Storm then decided to douse Pyro before he could get the fire's started.

X

"Kestral," Kai cried, as Kestral went in for another round at Hawk. "Stop!"

Kestral stabbed Hawk in the stomach before turning to her brother. "Ah!" Hawk cried, as she went down.

"What, Kai?" Kestral asked. "Are you emotions for her so strong that you have no loyalty left for family?"

Hawk moaned as she sat up, grabbing her side. "Kestral," Kai said, looking at Hawk's pained face. "I'm sick of you taunting me like this. What did she ever do to you?"

"She took my brother away from," Kestral snapped.

"I seem to recall that you left with this worthless bunch."

"And what is she doing for you?" Kestral demanded. "Is she telling you that there is a place where you can be loved and that there is some decent non-mutants in the world? Give me a break Kai. That's a worthless bunch of lies. You can tell that she's been living the good life. She doesn't know what life is like out on the streets."

"That's where you're wrong," Kai murmured. "She _does_ know what it's like. She's an orphan Kestral. She lost her twin a few months ago in a fight with these people. She _understands _what we went through."

"Give me a break Kai, you're just falling for her looks."

At that moment, Kai caused the shadows to engulf his sister. She shrieked for a moment, but then casted light over shadows. Suddenly, that light turned into flames. Kestral turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. Hawk was standing up just fine and had fireballs in both of her hands. Kestral stared in shock. "Now Kai!" Hawk cried.

Kai lunged with a shadow-sword, flipped the handle into a reverse grip and knocked Kestral out with a blow to the head. Kai took a breath and looked down at his sister sadly. Hawk placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and offered a smile, which he returned.

"Hawk!" Isabelle called. "I could use some of your firepower right about now."

"Coming!" Hawk raced over to help deal with Pyro. Leaving Kai to make a decision to fight.

X

As it turns out, Storm never made it to Pyro. Isabelle and Annabelle were dealing with him. Hawk stepped up next to Isabelle, who was trying to keep him distracted. But he shot to fireballs either way. Isabelle dodged and fired at it, while Annabelle could only shoot water at it. "Didn't your mother ever tell you 'don't play with fire?'" Hawk asked. He turned to her and shot at her. Hawk shot back, but also made the fire turn back on him. He couldn't stop the blaze from hitting him and yowled as he got hit. "Because you can get hurt."

The twins laughed and high-fived each other. Hawk turned to see Sabretooth up against Storm again. _Say what?_ she thought. Then she noticed Logan slammed up against a wall. "Oh, for heaven sakes," she growled.

X

Sabretooth had knocked Wolverine hard into the wall, making sure he was immobilized before lunging at Storm. She was just about to form a thunderhead when Sabretooth knocked her out of the air. Storm had grazed her head on something and was starting to bleed a little. She looked down at her hand as she felt the blood trickle, and then looked back at the ever advancing Sabretooth. Then, pushed herself up and tried to come up with something. Lightning was out of the question now that the kids surrounded her on all sides. Suddenly, he slashed her face and was about to start at the neck when two little wolves came up to him. Rowan and Isis tried to bite his legs, but he kept kicking them back. They just stood back a couple of feet, growling and snarling. That was when Hawk came in.

She threw a fireball at his shoulder, which shielded Storm from it, and started taunting him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, 'ya big bully?"

Storm had to shake her head. That child was insane. But it did get her released from Sabretooth. He turned to her, accepting her challenge. He lunged and Hawk dodged.

X

Rowan looked around, everybody was still fighting. Then she seen Ororo. She was laying on the floor watching Hawk fight Sabretooth. "Ororo!" Rowan yelled.

"Rowan? What's wrong?" Ororo asked.

"Nothing. Wait." Rowan stuck her nose in the air and sniffed multiple times. "I smell-" She was cut off by an explosion. The wall behind them had blown up. The room became dead silent. Twenty-five men came in the room with guns, all loaded and ready to fire. They had the letters 'FoH' on their tee-shirts.

"Don't move!" One of them yelled. Rowan and Ororo, who were closest to the wall, were lying on the ground.

"Do you see her Marty?" Asked one of the men.

"There!" Marty said. He pointed at Ororo. "You're coming with me."

"I don't think so." Damien yelled. He ran towards his mother, but was shot by one of the guards.

"Damien!" Ororo yelled, "What did you do to him?"

Another one of the men smiled, "It's a sleeping dart just like this one." He said as he shot Ororo and Rowan.

Hawk was mad, actually not just mad, but furious. Who did these guys think they were, attacking the good guys? Hawk started to run at them, but before she could stop, they opened fire on everybody in the building.

Within minutes everybody was asleep. The FoH members picked Ororo and Rowan up and walked out of the hole in the wall.


End file.
